Demise Of A Hero
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: An Avatar Oneshot. This is a oneshot I wanted to write badly after seeing the special edition of Avatar. This details the events from the mobile link site Quaritch tried to destroy to Tsu'teys death. Enjoy and R&R please!


**Hey guys since I saw the special edition of Avatar I there and then decided to write out Tsu'teys death scene as a oneshot, and here it is. Lo-and-behold this took me a long... long time to write as I went through it time and time again to make sure it was good. Though I have been told I make my own standards for my work too high I think that this is mediocre. R&R please.**

"_**all Na'vi speech is in italics"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Demise Of A Hero

An Avatar Oneshot

* * *

Jake panted heavily after nearly dying from inhaling the toxic air of Pandora. His vision began to sharpen considerably with each passing second becoming more focused, sharp, layered and textured. After blinking rapidly the beautiful face of his mate filled his vision. Unconsciously Jake raised his hand to her face and touched it tentatively making her slide her eyes shut with relief that her mare was okay even if he was in his sky people body. She knew that this was her mate, she saw it in his eyes and felt his soul burning strongly beside her own.

"I see you" Jake said softly making her eyes open again to look down at him as she held him in her arms like a small child. Smiling widely she returned his gesture whilst sliding her thumb over his cheek

"I see you" she said her voice nearly breaking. Closing her eyes again a sole tear ran down her face to her chin where it resided for a few seconds before it dropped onto Jakes exo-pack with a small tap. Jake wiped it away as well as the tears in her eyes by using his thumb. He looked up at his mate and realised how beautiful she actually was even when he was in his human body. Smiling behind his exo-pack he inhaled deeply and lifted it off creating a small hissing sound which immediately alerted Neytiri who snapped her eyes open

"My Jake! What are you doin-!" she said rapidly but Jake silenced her by crushing his lips together with her own obviously stunning her, though she soon responded with the same level of passion he had shown her. Lulling his exo-pack on he took deep gulping breaths as he looked at Neytiri who had taken to trace his jaw line with her finger.

"Thank you" Jake said out if the blue catching Neytiri of guard

"What?" she replied instantly

"You saved my life Neytiri. Twice... no three times now" he said recalling the time he was nearly dinner for the pack of Nantang.

"I do it for you because you are my mate. You are My Jake" she told him softly enveloping his hand in her giant cobalt skinned hand. Jake was soon tracing the stripes on her skin with his fingers unknowingly making Neytiri blush slightly. Jake wished for these moments to never end, but it seemed Eywa had other ideas.

_"Mo'atite! Jakesully!"_ came several shouts from outside the mobile link site. Neytiri spun her head round so fast that Jake had to dodge her braids to stop getting whipped by the beads in her hair. Flicking back round Neytiri looked at him pleading with him

"Carry me outside? Are you sure?" he asked to which Neytiri simply nodded and picked him up. Bridal style. Clambering through the broken window Jake looked around to see several hunters of the Ometicaya draw their bows and knives or what ever weapon they were closest to

"Woah, stop!" Jake said making some falter as they recognised the voice

"Is that Jakesully?" one of the assembled Na'vi asked making him nod quickly. The spoken Na'vi motioned for the others to lower their weapons and they did. Sighing Jake looked around at the carnage before them. There was Quaritches AMP suit and corpse laid nearly ten metres away, Jakes body in between them and the Palalukans body further away to their right. The group remained silent some looking between Jakes avatar and his human body in sheer astonishment and some in wonder.

"We should get you somewhere where you can use that body" Neytiri told him to which Jake simply nodded. There was a rustling in the brush behind the group. Spinning round Jake, Neytiri and the others watched the bush shake violently before a small human appeared from it's depths. Almost instantaneously the group of Na'vi included Neytiri sized the human up ready for a fight

"Norm!" Jake exclaimed making the other Na'vi look at him

"Oh hey there Jake" was all he said before he started walking towards Jake but the Na'vi followed him with heir weapons ready

"Calm down. He's a friend. He fought against the sky people with you" Jake told them and he couldn't help feel a little proud as he spoke and slightly relieved as they all lowered their weapons and resumed making sure they were safe and Norm lowered his rifle in a non threatening move walking towards Jake

"What happened to you?" Norm asked cocking an eyebrow at him

"Got my ass kicked" was all Jake said making Norm laugh then he ran a hand through his messy hair as he observed the carnage before him

"You killed Quaritch?" Norm asked surprised peering round the outside the of the wrecked AMP suit to see his body laid there his eyes wide and his hands grasping the shafts of two huge Na'vi arrows that protruded his chest at least half a metre. Norm observed as the blood sickeningly oozed from the wounds and slowly meandered through the fabrics if his clothing.

"No I didn't" he said thoughtfully "Neytiri did. She saved my life" he said looking up at her as she looked at him. Smiling widely Neytiri squeezed his body bin her arms as Jake gently stroked her arm. Looking back at Norm he motioned towards the palalukans body "She rode that too!" he said emphasising 'that' making Neytiri smile slightly remembering how it felt to form Tsaheylu with a Palalukan. "Palalukan Makto" Jake said squeezing her arm softly making Norm laugh and Neytiri blush a deeper shade of blue and purple.

"Man I bet that was a vision to make the bravest quake in fear" Norm stated blankly visibly shuddering at the thought, but their happy reunion was interrupted when two Na'vi entered the scene towing three Pa'li with them. Neytiri motioned them over and swiftly formed Tsaheylu and jumped on it and gently placed Jake in front of her making sure he was comfortable before urging the Pa'li towards the sky peoples home, Hells Gate. Norms avatar had been strapped to the other Pa'li and he was being helped ride the other back to Hells Gate where his avatar would be healed ready for him to use again, but after being shot through the left side of his chest and his left shoulder it looked to be a while before it would move again.

Jake was leaning back against Neytiris chest enjoying her warmth spreading across his back. He smiled as Neytiri tightened her arms around his front allowing Jake to trace her stripes with his fingers along his arms and to her fingers where he marvelled at just how big her hands were compared to his stubby tawtute hands

"Jhake?" Neytiri asked quietly through the gentle hissing of his exo-pack

"Yes Neytiri?" he asked rubbing soothing circles in the back of her hands

"How come the sky people have five fingers and not four like us Na'vi?" she asked making Jake think heavily for a couple of seconds

"Really... I don't know" he said as Neytiri inspected her outstretched fingers as Jake held up his own and spread them out allowing Neytiri to touch them as she pleased sending shivers down Jakes spine as if each of her light touches were electric on his skin which shot through his body stunning him. Grinning stupidly he took Neytiris hand in his own, or he tried to, and laughed seeing that his hand couldn't even reach round the back of hers, but at the same time he secretly admired the colour mix. Cobalt on peach. Neytiri smiled at him warmly resting her head on the top of his kissing his scalp lightly at the same time trying to focus on the route they were taking.

As the sun began to set into the sky casting a silken blanket of golden orange across the sky a Pa'li entered the clearing which opened out onto a crude grey scar within Eywas land. Hells Gate. Jake tensed slightly as he saw the place come steadily into view. Neytiri faltered slightly seeing the human base up so close. The last place she ever expected to be in her life was here. Gently rubbing her leg Jake tried to reassure Neytiri and as he went to speak a Ikran came soaring low over their heads making Neytiri duck slightly with a yelp of surprise which just made Jake laugh earning him a flick of his ear. Rubbing his sore ear, which was steadily turning red he pointed Neytiri in the direction of the Avatar labs. Urging the Pa'li forward she leaned into Jakes back a little more seeking comfort from him due to the unfamiliar terrain that she currently inhibited. As their Pa'li slowly walked across the asphalt creating a small click which drew the attention of everyone in sight, humans and Na'vi alike. Jake looked around as they slowly moved along to a group of humans who were stripping others of their rifles and sidearms. Jake smiled as told Neytiri to move them over there.

Hearing the approaching noise several of the humans turned with looks of surprise in their face when they saw Jake in his human body. A man rushed over to them throwing down a rifle as he came

"Jake are you okay? What happened to your avatar?" he asked scanning around them. Another Pa'li trotted up and stopped unsteadily beside Jake and Neytiri. The scientist audibly sighed in relief

"We should get you into a link bed" he said to Jake then looked at Neytiri "would you carry him and ask for some of the other Na'vi to carry his body inside?" he asked and Neytiri simply nodded and called over to a few Na'vi who were talking in a small group

_"What can we do for you Mo'at'ite?"_ one of the assembled Na'vi asked as the other two stood silently

_"Take Toruk Maktos body and follow me"_ she commanded as she disconnected tsaheylu with the Pa'li and picked Jake off of it and held him in her arms. Jake blushed slightly as other smirked at the sight including Neytiri. Jake nodded in the direction they were to walk closely followed by those carrying his body and a slightly worn out scientist who was already panting having to jog to keep up with the Na'vis long stride.

Arriving at the air lock Jake felt like such an idiot. He didn't know whether the Na'vi could breathe the air that humans did hearing small footsteps behind them Jake turned his head to see the scientist from earlier approaching

"I'll get max for you..." he said between heavily intakes of air through his exo-pack but he was saved the effort because the airlock burst open and Max stood there with his glasses nearly falling off of his nose

"Oh hey Jake" Max said stepping before Neytiri having to tilt his head back to a considerable angle so that he could look at Jake "Jake the Na'vi can't breathe out air they're going to have to wait out here unfortunately" he said pushing his glasses back up "I've got some scientists with a stretcher for you. You're avatar can stay here" he said turning to the airlock as the door opened with a high pitched hissing sound and out stepped several humans all wearing white coats and exo-packs. As they stretched one out before them Jake told Neytiri to out him on it and that he would be back in a minute. Jake felt kind of ridiculous being carried away by a group of scientists but he wasn't in the mood to argue. Laying back he observed as the scenes changed before him. First he was looking at the bare metal of the airlock as a hand removing his exo-pack. Enjoying the feel of oxygen wash over his face he inhaled deeply without having to fear of suffocating similar to prior events. Grinning to himself he passed by a lot of people rushing around, mostly scientists. Intrigued he tapped one of the scientists on the arm

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked gesturing to the mayhem around them

"Ah, its nothing to worry about Jake. Some of the science team are staying here and some are leaving to go see their families. Unfortunately they don't have long to get ready before they ship out" he told him watching as Jakes expression relaxed considerably thinking of how he now may be able to live a peaceful, full life with his mate. His one and only. Smiling he watched ikran soar outside through the row of windows he passed.

Jake was shake from his daydreaming by the violent shaking of the stretcher he was on. Startled Jake nearly fell from the stretcher but regained his composure when the scientists laid him on a small bed next to the link unit. With a sense of trepidation mixed with adrenaline coursing through his veins he watched as scientist configured the controls with practised ease

"All good" was all he said before Jake basically threw himself into the bed and pulled the cage down follows by the link lid but he was sure he heard one o the scientists say something

"...man he needs to slow down..."

Jake pried open his eyes slowly as a shadow came to block the light blinding him. Blinking rapidly he coughed lightly whilst pushing himself to sit up. Feeling like he just had been chewed up and spat out by a palalukan he groaned when his stiff muscles refused to react to his whims. Flexing all of his appendages he found nothing to be broken but bruised and he had a raging headache. Silently wondering if Quaritches AMP suit landed on his head he looked around for the one person he wanted to see most. Neytiri. Looking to his left he saw groups of Na'vi escorting large groups of humans across the tarmac. Feeling a soft hand on his face he followed the persons arm up to Neytiris face. Jake nearly died all over again at how beautiful she looked as he raised his hand up to hers. Neytiris eyes welled with tears, threatening to spill at any moment. Without thinking Jake wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled himself forward to kiss his mate. Slightly shocked at first Neytiris eyes went wide, but slowly she responded to his actions and deepened the kiss by gliding her tongue over his own, moaning into his mouth at the same time. Breaking apart after what seemed hours Jakes hand lingered on her cheek rubbing soothing circles into it as she blinked away tears.

"I see you" Jake said in a raspy voice making Neytiri smile widely revealing her gleaming fangs

"I see you..." was all she replied resting her forehead against his own. They sat there enjoying each others company for several minutes until they were called over by Norm who was directing some scientists to take his avatar for healing. Grinning as he approached he greeted Neytiri a little more formally than she liked.

"Jake you've got to see the humans back onto the ship" Norm told him as Jake cocked an eyebrow at him

"You're not going home?" Jake asked slightly surprised

"No way. Have you seen this place Jake? Its like nothing I'll ever experience again and..." Norm began but he was cut off by Jake who cleared his throat as he stood up, once again, towering over Norm "Uh man. That never fails to creep me out" he remarked bluntly to which Jake simply laughed and asked them where to go. Upon reaching the gaunt landing strip he noticed that all of the remaining soldiers were silently walking onto the ship with looks of relief etched into their faces. They were soon followed by the majority of the control room operators, engineers, admin and a few scientists who wanted to see their families. Jake and Neytiri slowly made their way past the marching humans and stopped between a line of Na'vi. Already armed with a machine gun, as a precaution although Neytiri didn't like it, it didn't look right to her.

Jake observed as the tawtute marched obediently passed the assembled Na'vi who already had an arrow notched in case of trouble. Several of the humans looked up at Jake and Neytiri to see her leaning into him and looked away quickly with a look of disgust on their faces where overs smiled brightly, those mainly consisted of the scientists and Na'vi sympathisers. One human stopped before them in a pair of black trousers, white shirt and messy hair as if he had been roughed up a little. Jake chuckled silently before tossing his head sharply in the direction of the shuttle. Smiling Jake slung the machine gun over his shoulder by the carry strap and took Neytiris hand in his own. Looking at her he smiled widely at her allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"They're going. Eventually." was all Jake said with a heavy sigh making Neytiri look at him whilst they walked away from the landing strip and turned back to look at their now defeated enemy. The shuttles engines roared to life blowing dust and leaves outwards making several Na'vi raise their arms to shield their faces. Squinting Jake saw the shuttle spin in mid air then shoot off into the clouds leaving thin white trails behind it.

"They will be back my Jake" she started, squeezing his hand "but long time yet" he finished also sighing as she rested her head on his chest whilst over Na'vi around them whooped and yelled in victory.

"Jake! Jake!" came the calling from the distance. Turning his head he saw Max jogging over to them

"Woah calm down. What's wrong?" he asked kneeling down to eye level with him.

"Nothings wrong..." Max started panting heavily planting his hands on his knees whilst he bent down. Standing back up he inhaled and exhaled deeply "If there are any Na'vi with bullet wounds take them there. We've still got three medics and a trainee surgeon" she told Jake pointing over to a small gathering of humans who were wearing a red cross on their arms. Jake shuddered remembering how they compared to the military medics.

"Okay will do" Jake replied "Stop running everywhere" he added smiling at Max who faltered before walking off obviously intent on running. Jake scratched his head laughing but Neytiri caught his attention. Placing a hand on his chest she looked up at him

"We should go find the injured" she said before Jake nodded and followed her into the forest.

After hours of hot and tiring work Jake was beginning to lose hope. All the wounded that were found were either dead or past the point of no return yet The People didn't except that this was the end for them and tended their injuries pointlessly. Half-heartedly Jake pushed another bush out of his way to reveal a group of Na'vi stood around another who was lain on a mass of leaves to comfort them. Jake cringed inwardly and quietly paced over to the Na'vi who automatically moved out of the way for him. When the Na'vis face was revealed to him his breath hitched unwillingly. Feeling a lump rise in his throat his shook his head and swallowed as Neytiri also cane through the bush he had and to his side. He also hears her gasp.

A healer tends to the wounded Tsu'tey who moans and whines in pain, like every little touch was sparking a new raging fire of pain within his soul. The healer has already bound his wounds but by her expression, it is clear he can not be saved. Jake kneels by Tsu'tey without a sound but brushes his arm to announce his presence not wantin to startle him and cause his Brother any further pain. Tsu'tey opens his eyes. Through a haze of pain, he recognises Jake

"I see you Jakesully" Tsu'tey says weakly, his throat dry adding a strange tint to his words but there was something else there.

"I see you Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan" Jake says formally looking at the extent of his injuries attempting to kid himself of the severity. Yet, his heart knows he will not survive.

_"Are the people safe?"_ he asks switching back to his mother tongue, too weak to bother with english. Jake looks him dead in the eyes, keeping nothing hidden and for all to see, he answers truthfully

"They're safe" Jake says in english not wanting to soil his language by speaking it badly

Tsu'tey weakly clutches his severed queue which ignites a whole new wave of pain within Tsu'teys body. Jake feels a second wave of anger building within him 'who would do such a thing?' he asks himself angrily. His fists forming balls on the ground, but his thoughts were cut short by Tsu'teys words._"I can never ride again, or bond with a woman or hear the voice of Eywa."_ he says defeatedly with a slight pang of remorse in his voice as small tears began to well in his eyes.

_"I can not lead The People. You will lead them, Jakesully."_

"No, I'm not officer material." Jake says weakly chuckling softly knowing that the bravest man he ever knew has already surrendered to Eywas will and succumbed to his wounds.

_"It is decided"_ he spoke with renewed authority "_Now do the duty of Olo'eyktan. Set my spirit free."_

"I'm not killing you" Jake argues recoiling slightly as Tsu'tey rolls his head to the side to look at Jake who felt pinned by the power of his gaze

_"I'm already dead"_ Tsu'tey shot back at him

"No."

_"It is the way. And it is good. I will be remembered"_ Tsu'teys voice is weak, but thick with emotion.

_"I fought alongside Toruk Makto, we were brothers!"_ Tsu'tey tells Jake fiercely. Tsu'teys hand clasps Jakes in a iron grip slowly guiding Jakes hand towards his knife, to which Jake made to conscious effort to prevent. He knew Tsu'tey was right but he didn't want to accept it.

Admitting defeat, Jake reluctantly leans forward, every fibre of his body screaming at him to stop yet his heart spurs him on to do the right thing. Blocking the sun, his shadow falls across Tsu'tey who shuts his eyes knowing the pain will soon cease and he will be with the caring warmth of the All Mother.

_"Forgive me, my brother. Go now to the Mother Spirit"_ Jake says slowly in Na'vi as he rests the blade on his own leg before taking it with both hands and quickly driving it into Tsu'teys heart.

Jake breaks down almost immediately as his brothers last breath escapes his lips without a sound. Jake folds his arms over Tsu'teys corpse and sobs into his arms allowing all his emotions to come forth. Neytiri falls to her knees beside Tsu'teys head and instantly breaks out into tears allowing them to freely fall down her beautiful cheeks and her chin where they reside for a second, before silently dripping off of her chin gliding through the air to land on Tsu'teys cheek where it slowly slid round his peaceful face to join the ground.

Overhead the clouds rumbled and opened releasing their content on the forest below. Regardless of the conditions Jake and Neytiri sat mourning for Tsu'tey through the night until they had cried such that it formed a river of tears.

Tsu'teys spirit lingered around for only a short while to comfort them both and spoke briefly, regardless if they could hear it or not, before joining Eywa;

"Oel ngati kameie and thank you both. I am now free"

* * *

"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing. To keep our faces toward change and behave like free spirits in the presence of fate is strength undefeatable." 


End file.
